


ALL I WANT FOR BIRTHDAY IS CAKE

by MistSan



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistSan/pseuds/MistSan
Summary: I just want a small piece of cake on 11 January, my birthday.





	ALL I WANT FOR BIRTHDAY IS CAKE

Since I’m not getting cake this year, I’m gonna tell whoever read this that how much I craved for cake, but before I start, let me say something:  
FUCK CORONA  
F U C K C O R O N A  
The very one thing that I expect on my birthday is cake, I don’t care about greetings, gifts or money, just cake. Because that’s the only time I can have this small, delicious cake, tiramisu or cheesecake, I don’t want the whole ones because they are just too much. Every time I lift my fork and pierce the cake, it just feels so satisfying, the moment they melt in my mouth, feels like I’m melting too, but then my family will fucking snatch my fork and ate a big piece of it. I fucking hate my family, you bought the cake doesn’t mean you can eat the cake, you won’t gift someone a pen and the next day goes “OH BORROW ME THAT PEN I GAVE YOU” if they denied you can’t be “BUT I GAVE YOU THAT PEN” while pen can be used for a long time, that cake is so small, and they ate it. Now my dad say cake is wasting money and tell me to think for a meal.  
EXCUSE ME?  
It’s my birthday, MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY.  
I’ve had enough of him, his money always for cigarettes and alcohol. If an organ seller wants my kidneys and heart, take it, I don’t wanna live anymore, but before I die please take me to some bakeries and let me choose what cake I want, after I ate it you can have my organs, crepe cakes would be better. I just want cake on my birthday… just one small piece is enough.  
If you see this and you want to draw me a cake, I will be appreciated, matcha, tiramisu, cheesecake, boba lava cake… Please tell me if you have drawn, my birthday is on 11 January by the way.


End file.
